


Alpha Male

by orphan_account



Series: The Losers (Max/Wade) [1]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dominant Male, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade looks at Max and chuckes in disbelief, "Sometimes, I wish you would give me as much attention as you do on your brilliant plan of world domination." Max chuckles darkly… before responding, "Baby, wishes like that only comes true if you have a lapdog millionaire." Wade/Max. Slash. Smut. MxM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Male

**Author's Note:**

> I watched The Losers and instantly fell in love with Max/Wade being a couple and there aren't any fics with them unless you count the video made which was actually wonderful. Hope you like this and leave some feedback.

Wade tossed restlessly on the bed and blindly reached over to the left side of the bed only to shoot up in panic when his hand only met with the cold sheets; he looked over and confirmed his suspicions, Max had already left earlier.

he sighed once more then got up off the bed, not caring about his current state of undress before he hastily walked out towards the patio only to gasp in surprise when he only encountered the back on Max's head.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Glad to see that you had a nice nap," Max said softly, not even bothering to properly address him face-to-face.

Wade narrowed his eyes at the man then leaned against the door frame, "I would've thought that you'd be gone by now or at least woke me up or throw me out."

Max didn't even react when he heard the bitterness creep into Wade's voice at the end of his little opinion.

"I can be nice, Wade," He replied mockingly.

Wade clenched his fists, but other than that, he had no more outward reactions.

"You know, Wade. It really amuses me when I know that you're trying to restrain yourself from possibly back-sassing or killing me, but, I think that we both know that you would miss my cock too much," He teased, a harsh laugh escaping his mouth.

Wade looks at Max and chuckles in disbelief, ""Sometimes, I wish you would give me as much attention as you do on your brilliant plan of world domination."

Max chuckles darkly then turned around and swiftly approached Wade where he gripped the back of the other man's head tightly and looked him right in the eyes, not even blinking. "Baby, wishes like that only come true if you have a lapdog millionaire," He said, a smirk adorning his mouth.

Wade closed his eyes and ignored the painful twinge in his chest.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Wade," Max bit out, his eyes narrowing dangerously and his grip considerably tightens on Wade's hair.

Wade stubbornly kept his eyes closed.

"Kill me then," He whispered softly.

Max growled and brutally slammed their lips together and then harshly plunged his tongue into Wade's hot mouth and dominated the sweet and moist cavern without mercy before abruptly pulling away after on final attack on the now bruised lips.

Wade panted harshly, desperately trying to pull air back into his lungs before he opened his eyes and calmly stared into the satisfied ones of Max.

"I don't dispose of my possessions, my very... very useful possessions."

Wade only stared at him before he bit out bitterly, "That's all I'll ever be to you, when I lose my value then you will either kill or replace me. I know how it goes, Max."

Max stared him down through narrowed eyes before he loosened his grip on Wade's hair, ignoring the pleased sigh which escaped the other man's mouth.

"Don't make me out to be the bad guy here, Wade. Yes, I do admit that I'm already past bad but I do have my priorities and one of them is you. You are not expendable and you won't ever lose your value in my eyes. I realize that you want more from me than what I am able to give but you have to realize that you became mine when I was already this way.

I cannot change the way that I am. All I can promise is that i do try to be the man you have high expectations for. Don't make me out to be a cold-hearted bastard when we're in private, Baby. Look at yourself , Wade. You have a beautiful body and a vicious personality, what more could I want in a lover? Don't make me out to be a heartless man, Wade."

He chuckled softly then let the tears flow freely down his face.

"Stop playing with me, Max. We both know that what just came out of your mouth is pure and utter bullshit. I'm not stupid. I know that I'm expendable to you. You don 't feel anything for me, I'm just your bed-warmer until you tire of me."

Max abruptly pulled away from him then backhanded him, causing him to fall to the floor in startled disbelief.

"Don't think that you know me, Wade, and don't you EVER imply that I am a fucking liar!" He growled before he pulled Wade up by his hair, causing the man to wince at the pressure before he bent him over the oval-shaped table at the left of them, exposing Wade's already forgotten nakedness.

"Don't you ever come out her naked again! Your body if only for my eyes and no one else's!" He hissed out before his head snapped up and he stared angrily at the group of men on the roof far ahead with their binoculars out until they all scrambled away when they noticed his awareness of them, not knowing how lucky they were that Max didn't manage to properly identify them and waste them all.

Wade grunted and struggles to get out of the dominant grip on his hip and hands, it was all for naught when Max simply tightened his grip and he winced on the mercy less pressure which bare down on his already tender hips.

He was sure that there'd be bruises there like all the other times.

"Oh no you don't, Baby. You look so delectable right now," Max purred into his ear before teasingly nibbling on it before he pulled back.

"Max, please. I'm sure you have a full schedule today and we mustn't waste any time," He started only to gasp when Max gave him tow hard smacks to his bared butt.

"My schedule is full when I want it to be full. Business can wait on me, not the other way. If I wanna spend the day in bed then I will and so will you," He hissed out softly before he pulled back and removed his hands from Wade's body only to spin the other man around before gripping both of his ankles and spreading them eagle wide only to push them towards Wade's shoulders where the other man quickly grasped them, exposing himself fully for Max's pleasure.

"So beautiful," Max whispered before he slowly dragged two fingers back on forth on the exposed rosy hole in front of him for his eyes only.

Wade bit his lip and controlled the pleased gasp that threatened to escape his lips when Max gave his hole five hard continuous smacks before he bent his face towards him and teasingly licked a long, teasing stripe on his hole before pulling away and blew his hot breath on his poor, exposed entrance causing it to reflexively contract.

"Hmm, you taste as delicious as you look, Wade."

Max then kissed the wrinkled flesh before he circled the entrance then mercilessly jabbed two fingers inside the tight heat causing Wade to cry out in pain and clench his hole causing Max to grunt when the hot cavern clenched tightly around his two digits.

"Relax, Wade. Shit, you're still so tight after all this time," He groaned, struggling to retract his fingers only to be met with tight resistance.

Wade bit his lip harshly to stop himself from cussing Max out, he really didn't want to be slapped or worst, killed.

"Wade, relax!" He commanded.

Wade breathed in and out deeply and pushed himself to relax and that was when he felt the two digits inside him nestle further into his cavern before they began the motion of scissoring, all with the intention of loosening his tight internal walls.

"Hmmm. Feels so good," He moaned, slowly rocking back and forth on the two digits before he abruptly arched his back and clenched his hole when Max shoved two more fingers inside him.

Max chuckled and slapped one of his ass cheeks before he continued the brutal thrusting of his fingers.

"Max, pound me har-"

Wade was abruptly cut off by the frantic knocking at the door.

Max growled and looked down at the debauched Wade before sighing in resignation and quickly pulled out his fingers out of the moist cavern, eliciting an obscene sound from the wet, sopping hole.

"This better be fucking good," He hissed, briskly walking towards the door before angrily opening it.

"Now, what the fuck is so important that you had to interrupt my activities?!"

The woman swallowed in panic before stuttering out.

"I-It's a-about t-the S.N.O.O.K.S, Sir."

Max's eyes widened before he quickly replied, "Very well. Go on ahead, I will arrive soon."

The woman nodded shakily before promptly bolting on the spot.

Max chuckled darkly before he walked back inside the room after closing the door.

"Make yourself decent, Wade. We have important business to attend to," He ordered before turning towards the door which led to the bathroom so that he could freshen up.

Wade groaned and shakily stood from the table, ignoring the way that his hole clenched and unclenched from the emptiness.

"Fuck my life... no... I need a good pounding. Shit! Fuck my life," He spat before angrily striding inside to get ready.

**Author's Note:**

> o, I decided to end it here just to see if I get any feedback at all. Its an interesting couple to me.


End file.
